Broken Heart
by laichi-star
Summary: Sets one week after Episode 26. This story is about how Robin reacts towards the situation. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled.


A/N: So this is a story that sets one week after episode 26. So don't read if you don't want to be spoiled, okay? You have been warned.

This story is about how Robin reacts after he realizes that Roy is actually a clone.

Now please enjoy for those of you who choose to stay.

* * *

><p>Robin leaned against the window in his room. He looked at the dark sky.<p>

He sighed.

It had been a week after the event.

Everything seemed to be normal now but Robin knew that it's not. Now the League has two problems to solve. Where did the six members of the Justice League go for sixteen hours? Where was Roy Harper?

Batman told the team to stay away from these as they were members of Justice League and that made them a League's matter. Robin was unsatisfied. The team saved the whole League from Vandal Savage! Shouldn't they deserve to participate in the events that followed?

A few hours later after the League returned normal, Batman and some League members went to Cadmus. The place was a mess. Everything was destroyed and no information was left. More importantly, Roy was nowhere to be found. The League returned with empty hand.

Batman seemed to drop the matter about Roy after that. He was more concerned about the missing of six members of the League for sixteen hours. Robin was slightly furious at his mentor but understood after he calmed down and thought about it.

Roy was just a mere sidekick to Batman. His disappearance would not affect the world but the mysterious disappearance of the six members of the League would. Who knew what were they doing? Constructing a weapon that could destroy the world?

But Robin cared about Roy. Roy was like a big brother to him. He met Roy a few weeks later after Bruce took him under his wings. Roy cheered him up and hung out with him, together with Wally. Although they were not bound by blood three of them were like brothers. They were best friends.

And Robin will find him.

Robin sneaked out from Wayne Manor at night during that day. Although Batman told him Roy wasn't in Cadmus he just wanted to confirm it with his own eyes. He tiptoed into Cadmus like a ninja. Actually there was no need to be quiet as there were no people here. The place is truly a mess. Someone destroyed it, purposely.

He walked almost every inch of the building. A room caught his attention. He went to a room full of test tubes, row and row of large test tubes. He walked between them and shivered. There were so many unknown creatures in the test tubes. He stopped in front of an empty test tube.

Just as he was curious why only this test tube was empty, he noticed a small sticker written 'Roy Harper' on the test tube. So this was where Roy lived for three years...if he was alive. Did they torture him? Did they feed him? Or is he even conscious for the whole three years? Robin still remembered the first time he met Superboy. Superboy was like in a coma state. Perhaps it was the same with Roy? Or… Is he dead? Robin put one of his hands on the test tube.

"Roy, where are you?"

He sighed again.

It was getting pretty late now. He closed the window and went to bed. He pulled the cover over his head and let his tears fall silently.

* * *

><p>"Recognized. Robin. B01."<p>

The computer announced the moment Robin stepped into the cave. He smelled the odour of burnt cookies so he figured that some of his teammates might be in the kitchen. He went to the kitchen.

Megan was busy making cookies while Conner was helping her. Wally was sitting at the couch reading comics. Kaldur was leaning against the counter. Roy, or the clone of Roy was sitting at another couch, stared at the wall.

The clone had been here since that day. He seemed so lost and blamed himself for the disappearance of the real Roy. Batman suggested him to stay at Mount Justice while they figured things out for him. Batman told the team to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. The League thought that he was not a threat now as his identity had been revealed. He should be safe to hang around with.

The team treated him no different than before. The team except Robin and Kid Flash knew Roy within these three years. The Roy that they knew was this clone, not the real Roy so they had no problem adjusting. Wally needed a few days to accept the clone and treated him like a friend. The only problem now was Robin.

Robin did not talk to him after that day. He treated the clone like a complete stranger. He did not even make an eye contact with the clone. While the rest of the team comforted the clone after they returned to Mount Justice he just crossed his arm and observed the clone. The clone really did look like the real Roy. He fooled everyone, even his mentor, Green Arrow.

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Rob, what took you so long? Did you lost your way up here?" the speedster lifted his head from his book to Robin and joked.

Robin smiled slightly as response. Now only he realized he did come late to Mount Justice everyday this week, purposely. He would ride on his bike and took the longest path here at the lowest speed. He didn't know why he just didn't want to come here, or didn't want to see the clone to be specific.

He knew that everything that happened wasn't the clone's fault. Oh well technically it was but the clone had no idea he was a clone. He truly thought that he was Roy Harper, Green Arrow's ex-sidekick who didn't want to be treated as a sidekick. He thought that the person he actually worked for was his enemy. What a pity.

Wally's voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Oh Rob you have to see this! It's hilarious!" Wally lifted his comic book high up in the air and motioned for Robin to come.

Robin walked towards the couch and sat beside Wally, totally ignoring the clone.

"You see!" Wally put the book in front of Robin's face, "the character in this book is so stupid! His friends pulled a stunt on him and he still had no idea what was going on until it hit him! What an idiot!"

Robin took the book from Wally and read it. It was quite funny. Normally he would laugh together with Wally until the rest of the team told them to shut up or else they will be kicked out but he found that he couldn't laugh. How could he laugh? One of his best friends was still missing or worse, he could be dead. Why was he still be here doing nothing?

He returned the book to Wally who was still laughing frantically. Wally didn't receive.

"Give it…to Roy. Maybe…he will find it…funny," Wally said at the intervals of his laugh.

The clone's head turned from the wall to them at the mention of his name. He looked at Robin.

Robin turned his sight from Wally to the clone. This was the first time they made eye contact. Robin was still holding the book in his hand, unsure of what to do with the book.

"What are you waiting for? Just give the book to Roy already," Wally finally stopped laughing and elbowed Robin's arm.

The silence remained for a few seconds.

Robin's hands dropped and the book landed on the couch.

"Excuse me."

Robin left the kitchen. He broke into a run immediately after he was out of his teammates' sight. He closed his eyes and just ran.

"Robin!" A voice called him and steps were heard. Robin stopped but he didn't turn around. He recognized the voice.

It was the clone's.

"Robin…" A firm hand was put on Robin's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Robin turned around and barked fiercely. The clone was shocked and removed his hand quickly.

"Sorry," the clone put both of his hands in the air, "I didn't know…"

The silence occurred again between them. This time the clone decided to broke the silence.

"Look Robin, I think we need to talk," the clone put his hands down and took a step towards Robin.

"I have nothing to talk to you," Robin took two steps backwards.

"I am sorry," the clone said, "I know you are angry because I am the mole and I endangered the lives of the League and your team. Just yell at me. Scold me. You will feel better than keeping it in your heart. I—"

"No."

This word surprised the clone. He seriously thought that Robin was furious at him. Robin continued talking.

"I am not angry. It wasn't your fault. You didn't even know that you were a clone. You have nothing to feel sorry about."

"Then… If you are not angry why didn't you talk to me for a week?"

Robin stared at the ground. He lifted his head and looked at the clone.

"This is too much. I need some time adjusting. I… I am sorry…" Robin mustered all his energy to pronounce one word, "Roy."

"You don't have to call me Roy if it is so hard for you," the clone noticed that Robin was having problem calling him 'Roy'. He didn't want to force Robin.

"Then what should I call you?"

"I…" the clone scratched his head. He had never thought about this. Everyone except Robin was still calling him 'Roy' after that day, "I don't know."

Robin looked at the clone a few seconds before turning around and walked away. He wanted to get out of here. He didn't want to see the clone again. He—

"Can't we be friends again? Just like before?" A voice came from his back.

Robin stopped walking.

Robin didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer and what to answer. He just stood there like a statue.

"I know I am not the real Roy but we did get along before, right? We can be friends just like before," the clone's voice sounded so sincere but Robin didn't appreciate it, "please, I don't wish to lose a friend like you and—"

"Shut up!"

The clone stopped talking and froze.

"You and I were never friends!" Robin clenched his fist, "My friend is the real Roy! Roy Harper! Green Arrow's sidekick! My elder brother that I never had!" Robin shouted so loud that his voice echoed in the room. Robin took a deep breath and continued.

"We met each other when I was nine! He cared for Wally and me! He knew everything about me! He even knew my secret identity! Do you know my secret identity? No you don't!"

The clone saw Robin's body shook slightly. Robin whispered softly.

"We were best friends… We were brothers… He went missing for such a long time but I didn't know about it after three years… Three years…" Robin's voice was broken. His tears fall from his eyes but he didn't even bother to wipe it. The clone won't see it from behind.

The clone was too shocked to say anything.

"What happened?" Wally ran and stood between them suddenly. Robin wiped his cheek with the back of his hands quickly without anyone noticing.

"We heard someone shouting and got here as fast as we can," Kaldur ran out from the door and stood there.

Robin and the clone didn't say anything.

Wally walked towards Robin and grabbed his shoulder, "Rob you alright?"

Robin bit his lips and lifted his head to look at the ceiling, probably to avoid tears from falling again.

"You cried?" Wally sounded surprised. He had never seen the Boy Wonder cried before. He walked towards the clone. Kaldur was standing beside the clone, trying figure out what happened.

"What happened between you two? Why is he—" Wally turned around to point at Robin but realized that he was gone.

Wally sighed and turned around again. The clone was mumbling to himself.

"I am sorry…I didn't know I hurt you that deep…I know I am not the real Roy…I can never replace him…I thought we were…friends…"

Kaldur put a hand on the clone's back.

"I am sure Robin will come around after he calmed down. He just needs some time." Kaldur led the clone back to the kitchen. He turned his head to Wally and gestured Wally to find Robin with his look. Wally nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting at the back door. He drew his knees near his chest and circled it with both of his hands. He curled up like a ball.<p>

He just stared deadly at the sun across the horizon which he would find it beautiful normally.

Robin heard the door been opened and someone came in. It's Wally. Wally came in without a word and sat beside him copying Robin's position.

"You never meant to hide, are you?"

Robin didn't answer. He knew what Wally meant. Wally found him too easily and this surprised the speedster. Wally always lost when he played Hide and Seek with Robin. He would always end up yelling 'I give up!' and suddenly Robin was behind him giggling.

No. Although Robin wanted to be alone he didn't want to hide. He didn't even know what he wanted now.

"Is he okay now?" Robin asked.

"You mean Roy? I think he is now. He needs some time," Wally replied. He added something after that, "just like you."

Robin looked at his knees.

"Why aren't you upset about the whole thing?" Robin asked.

Wally looked at his best friend. He had never discussed the matter with anyone, not even Robin. Guess he had to open up to him now.

"Believe it or not, I really wanted to find Roy. He was gone for three years. I wanted him to be together with us unharmed. God know where is he now?" Wally looked at the sky.

"But do you know what is more important right now? It's Roy…or the clone of Roy. He was so lost. He needs our help now." Wally continued, "Besides, don't you ever consider him as a friend?"

"I…I…" Robin tried to formulate an answer but found that he couldn't, "I don't know…"

"I only treated him as a friend before because he is Roy. Now the truth had been revealed. He is just a clone from Cadmus. Nothing more." Robin pulled his knees closer to him.

"He himself didn't know the truth either. He knew the moment we knew. It is so hard for him. And do you know what is the hardest for him?"

Robin shook his head.

"Your attitude towards him."

Robin lifted his head with a surprised look on his face.

"I noticed you hadn't talk to him since then. He looked so hurt everytime you neglected him. I know this is so hard for you too but please, just try to accept the poor clone, okay?"

Robin looked at his knees again.

"I am sorry… I am so sorry," Robin mumbled, "but everytime I look at him I will be reminded of Roy. I can't… I just…"

Wally moved closer to Robin and pulled Robin's head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulder.

"I miss Roy…" Robin's voice was broken.

"Me too," Wally closed his eyes to avoid tears from falling.

"Rob there is no one around. Let it all out, okay?"

"Then why are you holding back?"

Wally looked at Robin. Although Robin was in this state he still had a good observation skill. He smiled weakly at Robin.

"No holding back now, okay?"

Robin nodded.

The two boys started to cry. They closed their eyes and sobbed softly.

Actually Wally was wrong about Robin's observation skill. Robin didn't realize that they were not alone.

Artemis and Zatanna stood behind the door and looked at their boyfriends. It hurt them to look at their boyfriends cry. They looked at each other with a look that indicate 'let's leave them alone' and walked away.

* * *

><p>The boys stopped crying after a few minutes. They just simply enjoy each other's company.<p>

"Wally?"

"Hm?"

"I feel like I am like the idiot in your comic book."

"What?"

"The bad guys played such a big prank to us and we only realized it after so long."

Robin blamed himself. He should have notice! Roy did act differently three years ago. He suddenly didn't hang out with Wally and him anymore. Roy used to call Robin to talk about their school life and hero life, but not anymore until these few years. Robin discussed it with Wally but Wally told him that it was just a teenager thing. People grew up and changed. No big deal.

Things got weirder when Roy never called Robin's civilian name anymore, not even when they were alone. He acted like he never knew Robin's civilian name. He still remembered when he called Roy and claimed that he was Dick, Roy asked who Dick was. He got a shock of his life and froze for a while. He said 'wrong number' immediately and ended the call. Well now he knew the reason.

When he worked as undercover at Haly's Circus, he wasn't that surprised when Roy wanted to help. Roy knew his story and his relationship with the circus. He thought that Roy might care about his emotion. What surprised him was the reason that he wanted to help. He wanted to go together just to keep an eye on the three possible moles. Nothing more. He didn't even comfort Robin during the mission. He didn't talk about it. It's not that Robin needed comfort but…it's just so not like Roy.

So many clues left behind. Why didn't he notice it? How could he call himself a detective?

"We will find him. I promise," Wally assured and patted Robin's shoulder.

Robin nodded.

The sun set.

"I am going to be dehydrated," Robin said cheekily.

"Never mind. Just drink more water. We live beside a sea, remember?"

"I will be dehydrated more quickly if I drink that."

"Not a problem. We can put the seawater in an evaporating dish and put it under the sun. After that we can condense the water vapour and get the pure water!" Wally said happily.

"Why do we need to go through all the processes just to get a glass of water while we can get water easily from the kitchen?" Robin laughed at his friends.

Wally blushed. What was he thinking? He was just acting like an idiot—

He suddenly realized that Robin just laughed. He hadn't heard the boy laughed since then. It was worth to be an idiot if he could make his best friend laughed. He smiled.

They would find Roy Harper for sure.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it. Aww Robin cried so much in this story makes me want to hug him.

I was so surprised when I found out that Roy is actually a clone. That means the real Roy never appears in this show! Well only for a few seconds at the end. Oh god! And three years! Why didn't Green Arrow realize it? He is Roy's mentor! I don't think the cloning process includes personalities and memories so why didn't anyone realize? Or it actually does include?

Actually I did feel bad about watching the episodes ahead but…they attracted me to watch them. Haha.

Please review. =)


End file.
